


Passionate |2

by lilolilyrae



Series: Kiss from a Rose [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bentley Car Sex Challenge (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley, Aziraphale, sex in the Bentley.





	Passionate |2

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-07-02  
> This is a direct follow up to the last part in this series, so read that one first! Written because of a 666 words challenge, so I cut it in half, I know it's not the best part to cut the fic in two but I hope it's still alright!
> 
> The other fic ended with:
> 
> _Crowley’s eyes meet his, and there is pure defiance in the demon’s eyes as he steadies himself and starts moving in earnest. When one of Aziraphale’s knuckles brush over his prostate, he mewls, moans loudly, and buries his face in Aziraphale’s chest. “Again!” Aziraphale curls his hand into a fist, and Crowley nearly sobs with pleasure._
> 
> _Deciding that the demon clearly won’t be stopped, and doing the work for him would probably be the safer alternative, Aziraphale starts moving his hand inside of him._  
> 

Crowley nearly comes then and there, and- no, wait, he _is_ coming, despite not even having touched his cock at all, it is spurting between himself and Aziraphale’s belly…

Gasping, shuddering, Crowley comes to rest on top pf Aziraphale. He feels the angel starting to remove his hand from his body and whines, not wanting to lose the contact just yet. Clenching around the intrusion, however, he suddenly feels too full, too sensitive.

“Unghh” grasping at Aziraphale’s other hand, he presses it into the beak-shape the one inside of him had held initially, and Aziraphale immediately complies and flattens his hand. Crowley sighs, last aftershocks making him shudder, and he presses quick, almost frantic kisses anywhere he can reach on Aziraphale’s chest.

“Alright there, my love?” Aziraphale whispers. “Sssure, angel” Crowley mumbles, voice slurred. “Perrfffect.” 

After a few minutes, he wiggles a little and Aziraphale gently pulls his hand free, miracling a little more lube to ease the way, as a lot of it had dried by then. Crowley sighs softly, already missing the contact. Looking up, he sees the windows of the Bentley all fogged up- and Aziraphale looking down at him with a wide eyed, mesmerised expression on his face.

Smiling at him, Crowley snuggles closer, burying his nose in the angel’s neck, basking in the afterglow. “Thank you” he mumbles.

“My pleasure, dearest” Aziraphale replies, still sounding a little shaken. “I m glad you enjoyed that, you were- quite a sight. And the feeling of you, inside…”

Aziraphale lets out a small, almost whistful sigh at the memory, and Crowley has to suppress a very un-demon-y giggle. Then he notices Aziraphale’s hardness pressing into him- oh, the angel definitely did enjoy this, then.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he moves to kneel over Aziraphale, legs spread on either side of him. Aziraphale’s eyes widen. “Surely you must be sore! Don’t-“

“If it gets too much, I’ll miracle it away” Crowley says dismissively, already knowing that he will do no such a thing. Taking Aziraphale’s cock in hand, he positions himself, giving the angel a look to ask permission, and Aziraphale gives him a shaky nod in return. “If you are certain…”

Then, they both gasp as Crowley sinks down without a pause, only stopping when he feels his arse meet Aziraphale’s crotch and his soft cock lay on the angel’s belly. Aziraphale moans, taking hold of the demon’s hips to help him move.

Crowley starts bouncing on his lover’s cock, fast up and slow down strokes the way Aziraphale likes it, trying to clench around his cock but knowing he is far too stretched for it to be doing much- Azitaphale still appears to be enjoying it, though, gasping out words of praise and love and loosing himself in the demon’s beautiful yellow eyes as he nears his orgasm.

“Crowley!”

With a shout, Aziraphale tumbles over the edge, nails digging into Crowley’s side, and oh how he _loves_ making the angel lose control like that. He feels Aziraphale’s come deep inside of him, and lets the angel's soft cock slip free, moving to lay on his side next to him- as good as possible in the limited space, peppering kisses over his face and stroking his side as the angel shivers through the aftershocks.

“That was…” Aziraphale starts, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

“Definitely worth all the public indecency you were worried about?” Crowley suggests with a lazy grin, throwing his arm around the angel’s waist and cuddling closer.

“You promised no-one would see!” Aziraphale squeaks.

“And no-one did, angel, don’t you worry” Crowley reassures him, and it is the truth. While he personally wouldn’t mind a little voyeurism, he would never break his lover’s trust like that, and did the necessary little miracles way before he lost his mind to the haze of sex with his favorite angel.

Aziraphale smiles brightly, hugging Crowley close. “I love you, dearest.”

“Love you, too, angel” Crowley mumbles, already halfway asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments sustain me!


End file.
